Cozy Noise
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: The night was cold and the bed creaked irritably underneath two best friends trying to get some rest in. Edward gets a little more than irritated when Winry's need for automail awakens, even on the brink of sleep. Oneshot.


A/N: Ironically, I thought of this story at around 3 am ish, when I couldn't fall asleep at my aunt's house in her huge ass office room. I stayed there for New Year's and I hate how her house is so fucking big! Random noises woke me every five minutes and it was so intimidating. I'm kinda glad I'm back in my own cozy small house now!

Anyway, this drabble thing is based off the prompt 'sound', and I do not believe it contains any spoilers.

Disclaimer: Do not own fandom…

--

The old mattress moaned the seventeenth time during the drizzly night as a figure sleeping on it yawned widely and turned over, unintentionally bumping the arm of the second occupant lying on their side. As soon as the smooth steel met flesh, both occupants jumped slightly, the cause hurrying a slurred apology, and the effect giggling from her shivers.

She turned to face him, slowly and not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. The bed in which they lay was indeed old and chipped, the wood losing its shine from years of use. It couldn't help but make noise, creaking loudly when the female settled her cheek against her companion's artificially made deltoid. She sighed softly and used her right arm to life up her fallen blankets previously kicked away some time during the night.

"Uhm…Winry?" an uneasy voice spoke, his blond hair spilled over half of his face when his eyes met a peacefully beautiful face.

"Hmm..yeah?" a mumbled replied, and Ed gave his friend an odd look when she squinted in her sleep. He chose that moment to shift his right arm a little, wanting the face against it to rest on the pillow instead. He sighed as sleep battle to overtake him and narrowed his eyes against it. He couldn't sleep when he felt so…stiff.

"It's that cold?"

He couldn't feel it of course, but the other blonde smiled into his arm, using her side to scoot closer to him. This time she did not flinch at the groan of shifted weight the bed made. Edward unconsciously tensed when her arm came to lay bent at an angle across his torso. He could never help himself. They've been in quite a few situations like this particular one before, however, his reactions never changed. He'd never be able to figure out how Winry still felt any sort of _anything_ towards him, but perhaps that was his mind spinning again.

It wasn't long before his tensed muscles woke Winry up when her head suddenly hit the pillow. Opening her eyes, she glared when Edward rolled on his side, his automail arm at the mercy of the rest of his body. He smirked when he let his left arm curl on her back to pull her towards him.

But Winry wouldn't have it. Her hand moved quickly between herself and Edward when his eyes gave off a look of concern and confusion.

"Give me back you arm," she said firmly, attempting to fight off sleep. Despite being groggy from exhaustion, she tried to pluck the arm out and roll Ed on his back again. She failed, of course. He lay still as she tried again, his smirk still present when she struggled, this time actually sitting up a bit to use both hands.

"Winry, just shut up and go to sleep!" the boy grumbled irritably, "you'll wake up everyone in the damn house with the racket you're making!" He then closed his eyes without another word, ignoring the continuous tug on his automail. It was true that Winry's attempts were nothing short of ungraceful. This wasn't the first time she'd wanted the metal close to her cheek, and in fact in most other cases, Ed wouldn't have really minded. But tonight was particularly annoying. It was so cold in the room, that Ed had this strong angry urge to get out of bed and swing the door open. It was irritating enough being kept awake by his relentless, shivering best friend and that they've probably already awakened Pinako.

Pouting slightly, the young girl brought her head back down to the pillows, yanking hard on the bed covering to express her faked resentment. It became silent for a little while, and Ed actually thought that she'd taken his advise and had gone back to sleep. He felt a form behind him, and her breathing suggested tranquility. But Ed knew her longer to assume that she'd given up.

Sure enough, the poor alchemist barely had time to register her movements when the wood on one side of the bed finally split as Winry rolled over for a second, and tugged so hard on the coverings that she flipped back and rolled completely off the bed, taking the blankets with her. A groan and small giggle reached Ed's ears before he sat up completely to stare at the bare side of the bed, slightly shocked and somewhat amused.

"Winry?" No response. He tried again.

"Why'd you go and do a thing like that, idiot?" he sighed heavily, then wiped some sleep from his eyes before crawling to the edge and peering down at her form. Wrapped up cozily in the blankets, she lay perfectly still on her side, her pale face sporting a small smile despite being on the hard wood floor. The scene actually looked rather endearing, but Ed didn't let that fact stay in his head for long, as he now had no blankets whatsoever to keep him warm.

"Dammit, I know you're not asleep, Winry."

Still no response.

"I have to get up early in the morning, get the hell up!" This totally did not help his nerves, especially when he was still in and out of consciousness, trying to probe a stubborn girl back onto the bed. Why couldn't she just be normal get more blankets if she was cold?

"You're such a jerk, Ed!" he heard a muffled cry, which then sounded a bit like sobbing. She would really stoop that low to cuddle to a piece of machinery?

He sighed again. "Don't cry, you know I hate that!" he tried to keep his anger on the down low, but she knew he was keeping it back. She still sat there waiting, until he said what she wanted him to say.

Her sobbing only continued as he spoke those words and if she got any louder, he was certain Pinako would burst through the room to chuck something at his head, most likely a thermos full of icy water. Rolling his eyes in the darkness, he brought his knees to touch his chin and frowned when hair got in his eyes.

"Winry, come back up," he finally said, "you can have my arm again. But just don't crush it like last time."

A rustle of coverings signaled that Winry had heard him. No sooner was she bouncing on the bed to settle back down that she didn't lose any time of pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ed!" she whispered excitedly, heaving the covers back onto the bed while the old bed once again voiced its unnoticed discomfort. Helping her spread the blankets out evenly, he reluctantly held out his arm, intended for Winry to grasp hold and close her eyes. But instead, the stubborn blonde was not looking at his automail as he laid down on his back in relaxation, she surprised both of them (mainly Edward) by scooting as close to him as possible and shifting so that she lay halfway on his chest, making sure the blankets covered the both of them snuggly.

"Goodnight, Edward," Winry slurred in a sigh. The alchemist was too worn out to protest when he found the instant warmth of that sort of intimacy lulling him to sleep. The bed made no noise as it held the sleeping duo, and would not do so again until the next morning.

A/N: God, I'm sick of looking at this story! This was definitely not what I really wanted to present. I hate it when muses do that to you. Hopefully it made sense to you, readers. I would like some comments on it if you don't mind…you know, just to see if I characterized Ed and Winry correctly. I found this piece terribly clichéd and I'm sorry. This sort of genre isn't what I normally write about.


End file.
